DESCRIPTION: The Morphology Core provides technical, consultative, and equipment services to multiple federally funded investigators for the study of brain tissue. Technical services include tissue acquisition and preparation, light and fluorescence microscopy, digital photo microscopy, confocal microscopy, and electron microscopy. The core facility is located within the Sidney Weisner Laboratory of Genetic Neurologic Disease on the sixth floor of the Kennedy Center. Presently, the Morphology Core provides service to 35 NIH funded investigators within the Center. Services range from investigators? use of the microscopic facilities to smaller projects and consultative sessions.